Accidentalmente enamorados
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: AU Coffe shop (...)ahora me doy cuenta que sueno como un acosador, o como alguna vez dijo mi mamá, de estar "enamorado"(...) Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, todo surgió así, por accidente, desde el momento en que ella cruzo las puertas de cristal...


Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para darle vida a mis historias con fines de diversión no lucrativos

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo_** _**Berk".**_

* * *

**Accidentalmente Enamorados.**

Esta es la cafetería del dragón, trabajo de Lunes a Viernes de cuatro a ocho de la noche— a veces hasta las nueve, todo depende de que tan libre este después de la universidad— gano tanto dinero como si trabajara una jornada completa, después de todo es la cafetería de mi madre. Cortesía de mi padre, el presidente de la más grande empresa de todo Berk. Mis compañeros de trabajo son muy agradables, en especial Patapez, se sabe el menú al derecho y al revés, Brutacio y Brutilda, que trabajan en la limpieza, se la pasan peleando y debo admitir que en ocasiones me hacen reír mucho. Me llevo mucho mejor con ellos que con mis compañeros de ingeniería, creen que por el hecho de que mi papá sea un hombre con mucho poder ya tengo el diploma ganado.

Cuando empecé a limpiar una mesa recién desocupada, mire mi reloj y descubrí que ya eran las seis de la tarde, mi hora preferida de los Viernes, por lo que empiezo a apresurar mi paso, tenía que estar libre para cuando el reloj dieran las seis y treinta, pero sobre todo, reservar la única mesa del lugar para una persona, que está literalmente en una esquina pegada a la pared y con la vista a la puerta de cristal.

No sé si era mi imaginación, pero desde hace un tiempo Patapez se comporta como si supiera que yo espero esa hora con ansias y que deseo ser yo el mesero que atienda a la clienta más hermosa del lugar. Esa chica viene sin falta alguna los viernes a la misma hora, no sé cómo ni cuándo fue que empecé a sentir la "necesidad" de ser siempre yo quien la atienda, incluso ya sé lo que pide, si hace calor es una chamoyada* junto a algo de fruta o un emparedado, si hace frio es una taza de chocolate caliente acompañado de algún cupcake y si el clima es templado, como hoy, pide un frappe de galleta junto a una rebanada de pastel de queso. Otro dato curioso es que siempre lleva un libro, por lo cual no se queda un pequeño rato como otros clientes que vienen solos acostumbran hacer. Y claro, su cabello dorado perfectamente recogido en una trenza de lado, debo admitir que es muy segura de sí misma, ¿Cómo lo sé? Se nota en su forma de caminar, a la hora de hablar— ahora me doy cuenta que sueno como un acosador, o como alguna vez dijo mi mamá, de estar "enamorado" —

Luego de un rato, vuelvo a mirar mi reloj, son exactamente las seis y treinta, justo en ese momento alzo mi vista y ahí está, empujando la puerta, hablando por teléfono mientras se acomodaba una de las hazas de su mochila que se le resbala por el brazo. En cuanto cuelga y toma asiento en su mesa especial, no pierdo el tiempo, así que me acerco a ella ofreciéndole innecesariamente el menú.

— Bienvenida a la cafetería del dragón, ¿Lo mismo de siempre? — Esta vez me atreví hacerlo, quería que se diera cuenta que ya sabía lo que pediría, por lo que no me sorprendió su mirada desconcertada

— Si— emitió una gran sonrisa— Mi amiga tiene razón, vengo mucho aquí

Le respondí sonriendo antes de darme la vuelta y pedir el frappe junto a la rebanada de pastel. Me quede esperando su orden para poder observarla sin que se diera cuenta, como fue sacando su libro y acomodando sus cosas para poder leer con mayor comodidad.

Mi madre me saca del trance y me hace entrega de lo que le pedí, no sin antes echarme una mirada con algo de complicidad y picardía, no se qué es lo que piensa exactamente pero algo me dice que empieza a creer que si estoy enamorado, al igual que yo.

—Valla, si que eres atento— comento con algo de sorpresa en cuanto puse su orden frente a ella, le sonrió algo nervioso pero no la miro a los ojos, sinceramente no creo poder verla y no empezar a hacer algo mal.

—Que lo disfrutes.

Mi trabajo continuo, y por supuesto la miraba, a cada oportunidad la volteaba a ver, aunque estoy seguro que jamás lo notó, puesto que siempre que está leyendo se mete mucho en la lectura, se ríe, se asusta, suspira, todo como si a ella le estuviera pasando todo lo que fue narrado, incluso una vez la vi llorar, nunca supe si fue de emoción o porque en el libro venia alguna frase como "Entonces, me desplome en llanto" o "Y la protagonista comenzó a llorar". Debo admitir que en estas últimas semanas, pienso mucho en ella.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas — las cuales para mi fueron unos 10 minutos. — Ella se había terminado su pastel, pero aun le quedaba algo de su bebida, estábamos por cerrar, así que tuve que acercarme y prácticamente correrla, por lo que veo su lectura el día de hoy estuvo más interesante, normalmente a esta hora ya se ha ido.

—Disculpe señorita— me acerque amablemente, tratando de no sacarla de golpe del mundo al que había entrado cuando empezó a leer —Pero estamos a punto de cerrar

Miró el reloj de celular y omitió un grito.

—Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta de la hora

—No se preocupe, aún queda algo de tiempo, termine su bebida—hable con la mayor amabilidad posible.

Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, obedeciéndome, se tomo lo último de su frappe, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, yo "limpiaba" la mesa de al lado, sólo para que no sintiera que la estaba corriendo. Una vez recogidas sus cosas se colgó su mochila y yo la acompañe hasta la puerta.

—Gracias por su preferencia— dije como despedida después de abrirle la puerta, justo cuando pasó frente a mí.

—Astrid

— ¿Perdón? —respondí algo sorprendido volteándola a ver

—Me llamo Astrid, es un placer.

—E-el placer es mío, Astrid, yo soy Hiccup

—Nos vemos el Viernes Hiccup, ¡Suerte!

Y así, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome con la boca abierta, con mis latidos a mil por hora, una sensación inmensa de felicidad, y una gran sonrisa. No podía hacer más que esperar el viernes, reservarle su mesa de siempre y pensarla toda la semana al mirar la luna.

_POv Astrid_

—_Gracias por su preferencia—Me dijo al abrirme la puerta, justo cuando pase frente a el_

_No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero últimamente había estado pensando en este chico. Debo admitir que no me había ido por estar "distraída" leyendo, más bien quería estar el más tiempo posible cerca de él, probablemente jamás note mi presencia, después de todo ¿A qué clase de chico le interesaría una chica lectora? Mi amiga tiene razón, puede que sea él la razón del porque vengo tanto a este lugar, para colmo, es él quien siempre me atiende, incluso ya sabe lo que pido._

—_Astrid—Le dije en un impulso de hacerme notar frente a él, mi corazón palpitaba mucho y no sabía bien si era por los nervios o porque de verdad ya me había enamorado_

— _¿Perdón? _

—_Me llamo Astrid, es un placer._

—_E-el placer es mío, _Astrid_, yo soy Hiccup—Escucharlo decir mi nombre me hizo sentir de algún modo diferente _

—_Nos vemos el Viernes Hiccup, ¡Suerte!_

_Sin darle tiempo a responder y asegurándole que volveré, me di la vuelta y camino lo más rápido posible, algo cambio en mi en el momento que le dije mi nombre, miro a la luna y siento como si me sonriera, ella siempre cerca de mí. _

_0-0-0_

Me enamore sin querer, de la chica de cabello dorado, Astrid, mi clienta favorita de la cafetería.

0-0-0

_Me enamore sin querer, del chico de hermosos ojos verdes, Hiccup, mi mesero favorito de la cafetería._

* * *

*Es una bebida de fruta (por lo general es de mango) son pedazos de fruta y hielo. El vaso donde se sirve, lleva chamoy de ahí su nombre "chamoyada"

Al fin salio este fic, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, perdón si hay algo mal escrito o narrado por ahí, ando corta de tiempo -.-' y no pude revisarlo como es debido.

¿Qué les parece la idea de que haga una pagina en Facebook? No se, para tener un trato mas directo por así decirlo, y se comente mas sobre fics, películas, no se cosillas de interés en Fanfiction C:

No se si es solo mi maquina, mi Internet o que rayos, pero ya ven que cada que se sube un nuevo fic, aparece junto a los otros fic, me llega el correo de que subió correctamente pero no veo mi fic mas que un mi perfil :( no se si es por eso que no recibo tanto reviews como antes o de plano ya me volví muy mala escritora u.u

Sin mas, se despide Risu-chan xD ¡No olviden comentar! ^^


End file.
